The Bet
by TweetyCherry
Summary: William Brandt AKA Clint Barton wasn't happy with the way his past has showed up at his front doors. Just when he thought he was finally getting along with IMF, a red spider shows up to ruin his plans. Wonders of losing a bet to the Black Widow. #IMF VS SHIELD, #Jealous Jane, #Angry Natasha, #Arrogant IMF and #Seemingly innocent William/Clint.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Bet

 **Summary:**

William Brandt AKA Clint Barton wasn't happy with the way his past has showed up at his front doors. Just when he thought he was finally getting along with IMF, a red spider shows up to ruin his plans. Wonders of losing a bet to the Black Widow. #IMF VS SHIELD, #Jealous Jane, #Angry Natasha, #Arrogant IMF and #Seemingly innocent William/Clint.

 **Chapter 1 – New Trainee**

Clint Barton sighed as he plopped himself on the nearest couch. His muscles aching as he reached for his coffee cup. He looked up to see Benji working on his computer while Jane is reading the local newspaper. He scowled as he thought about how boring IMF is compared to SHIELD. If he was at SHIELD's headquarters, he would have raged a prank war by now. But sadly he wasn't there, instead he's stuck here in IMF as an analyst only because he got drunk and lost a bet to the Black Widow. He sighed mentally as he sipped his coffee.

It was few minutes later when Jane finally looked up from her newspaper and faced Clint.

"So, I heard we're having a new team member today." She said unsurely, studying each of her team mate's faces closely. Benji was the first one to react.

"What! A new team member? Who? And why haven't I heard of it?" he questioned confusingly.

"Yeah." Clint piped in as even he didn't know about the new addition. "Who is it? And Why?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders in response. "I don't know but Ethan mentioned it to me last night. All I know it's a She." Clint nodded just as Ethan entered the room.

"She's a new trainee." Ethan said with a smile.

"Trainee? In the field?"

"It's a new exercise that the Secretary came up with." The Golden boy said just as he sat down near Jane. "We're sending our top 10 trainees out into the field with other teams so they can adapt and learn all the hands on experience that comes with this job. It's a learning experience for them." Clint nodded his head in response. For the first time he agrees with IMF's decision. Experience in the field is important in order to become an agent. _Someone must have finally knocked some sense in that old man's brain…_ he thought as he continued drinking his coffee while loosening his tie a bit. _AGH! Stupid Tie. You're going to pay for this, Nat._

"So, who did we get?" Benji asked as he went back to his computer. Clint had no idea what the technician does on his computer all day long. Wherever Clint looked, he would find the old computer expert always typing away on his computer. He just hoped that its wasn't porn.

"She's a legacy. Her parents used to work for IMF." Ethan replied.

"Used to?" Jane asked wit raised eye brows.

"They were killed in the line of duty in Chicago ten years ago. She was 14 at that time. After few years of struggling, she decided to join the IMF just like her parents. And now she's only one step away from being a full-fledged IMF agent"

"Cool. So, when is she coming?" Clint asked as he folded his shirt's sleeve, clearly showing his perfect arm built causing Jane to look at him longingly.

"Today."

"And how does she look like?" Jane asked as she blushed when she was caught starring at by Clint. The assassin just shook his head in disbelief. The women was stubborn as a steel.

"Well, according to her picture in the file, she's around your height, Jane. Green eyes, red hair and what I figured from all the praises about her beauty, a total bomb." Ethan said as he read through his phone while Clint choked on his coffee. "Not my words. I just picked one from the comments. " Ethan continued innocently with raised hands.

"Are you ok, Brandt?" Jane asked suddenly as she noticed her love interest coughing and choking on his coffee.

"Yeah… (Cough)… I'm… (Cough)... Fine…" Clint said as he coughed and tried to clean the coffee stain on his white shirt while panicking about the image that Ethan has described. _Nah, it can't be her. Relax, Barton. You're just overreacting. She's in Peru, perfectly safe and far away from your IMF team._ Even though he believed himself, he still could feel an unsettling in his stomach.

"You sure?" Benji asked him again with a serious face.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm all good." Clint nodded his head. That's when the doorbell of their safe house rang.

"Oh, that must be her." Ethan said smilingly as he went towards the door while Clint relaxed back on his couch and went in for another sip of his coffee.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Hunt." Clint heard a familiar voice just as the poor assassin choked on his coffee again. This time he didn't bother cleaning the stain on his shirt. Instead he stood up and looked at the door to see his possibly the worst nightmare staring at him in a full blown chirpy smile. A smile that seemed too foreign on the red-head lady standing in front of him.

"Guys, meet Natalie Roman. One of our finest recruit." Ethan said with pride while Clint starred at the women in shock as his cup shattered on the ground.

"Hello, Mr Brandt" Natasha Romanoff replied with a wide grin. _What the Fuck?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Game

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clint exclaimed before he could stop himself. He quickly covered his mouth as he realised what he had said.

"What are you talking about, Brandt?" Ethan asked as he closed the door before coming back. That's when he noticed the shattered coffee cup beside Clint's leg. "I'm not going to pick that up." Ethan said as he pointed towards the broken cup.

"That's fine, I'll do it." Natasha replied as she walked closer to Clint who moved back a step. It wasn't that he was scared of her. Okay, maybe a little but it's the fact that she's angry which is what scaring Clint. An angry Natasha means trouble. Real bad trouble.

"No, no. It's fine. I'll do it." Clint said quickly as he picked up the pieces. He didn't want to get scratched by her. At least not yet. Not Infront of his team. Natasha grinned from ear to ear. She's going to have so much fun at playing Natalie. While Clint picked up the pieces, both Jane and Benji stood up from their positions to greet the new trainee.

"Hey, I'm Jane." Jane said smilingly, sticking her hand out for Natasha to shake. "Welcome to the team."

"Hi." Natasha replied as sweetly as she could. It felt too foreign for her to speak like this. If she was in her Full Natasha form, she would have just nodded and gave a deathly glare at the women for eyeing her man.

"And I'm Benjamin Dunn. But call me Benji. That's how I like it." Benji said with his happy, chirpy voice. Natasha smiled back. She had heard a lot about him from Clint. Mainly it involved how much good of a hacker he is and if he had the power he would snatch him up from IMF.

"Natalie." She replied slowly.

By that time, Clint had already picked up the coffee cup pieces. He was now starring at Natasha's movement. Or rather how flirty she was being towards him, causing Jane to scowl a little.

"And what should I call you, Mr Brandt?" She asked Clint teasingly. "Will or Cl-"

"Just call me, Will." He said quickly before she could utter his real name out. _What the fuck is wrong with her?_ He had no idea why Natasha was mentioning his real name.

"Will." She said with her evil smile sending shivers down Clint's back. Meanwhile Ethan had gone back in his room to get something.

"So Natalie, is this your first time in the field?" Jane asked coming between Natasha and Clint.

"No, second." The red-head said looking at Jane. "I was stationed At Chicago two days back. Before I could greet myself to the team, I saw them blown up into pieces." Everyone felt a little uncomfortable at her response besides Clint who knew that it had happened once with her two-men SHIELD team. After that she always took solo assignments. Never in a team unless it's with Clint.

"I'm just gonna go and make some coffee." Benji said awkwardly before he disappeared through the corner.

"Make yourself at home." Jane said, feeling pity at the new trainee before she followed after the computer expert. Clint took this moment to his advantage and pulled a smirking Natasha in his room by her arm before slamming her on the wall and closing his room's door.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nat?" He screeched just as he pressed her against the wall with his body. The widow just smiled back at him.

"I love it when you get like this." She said with a flirty smile as Clint gave her an angry look.

"Fine." She sighed after few seconds. "I'm here because I missed you." She said again as she tried to wrap her arms around Clint's neck but he moved them away.

"We could have talked on the phone. This is not a reason to barge in here like that, Nat. these people trust me. I'm underco-"

"What about me?" she said angrily cutting him off, going back in her Black widow form. "Clint, you were off the grid for nearly two months! No contact, no warning. I didn't even knew if you were alive. IMF doesn't care about its agents that much. But SHIELD does. They take care of their own."

Clint was silent at her sudden outburst.

"Nat—"

"I came here to see if you were okay." She said again, cutting him off.

"Things got really bad in here, Nat. IMF dissolving, the syndicate… it was just all over the place. And for that I needed to go off grid for few weeks." He reasoned. He knew that Natasha would be angry but he didn't except for her to barge in here like this.

"I don't care about IMF. They're bunch of Cold War freaks! You could have at least tipped me off." She said with a red face.

"I didn't get a chance." He started before being cut off again.

"That's not an explanation. It might be for SHIELD but for me it's not.' She countered back at him moving a little closer to his body. "I was worried for you, Clint. Everyone was. They were worried about their favourite archer. And when I got the news you were back on radar, I came here."

"But you were in Peru few hours ago, for a deep undercover mission?"

"Well, I... I lied." She hesitated just as Clint raised her eyebrows at her.

"Oh, so you lied to me?" Clint scoffed at her. Natasha threw him a glare.

"Look who's talking Mr I-didn't-get-a-chance." She scoffed back.

"Hey!"

"Stop with your hey. I'm not Coulson." She said again with a red face. "I'm still angry for what you did." Clint sighed at her anger.

"Maybe I can do something good in return as a peace offering." he said as he moved his body more closer to her. He knew her emotions would be all over the place right now hence her bio-polar mood. He was hoping he could distract her enough to calm her down. He doesn't want to be on her bad side.

"I'm not going to let you go off this easily, Barton." She said noticing what Clint was trying to do. But seeing as Clint's hands weren't in his control, she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck just as Clint pulled the clip out of her hair. She knew he liked her hair open. "I'm not just here to see you. I'm here to cause problems for you and your team. I have this burning hatred against IMF for stealing you from me. Especially against that brown head agent." Clint raised his eye brows at her. He knew she was talking about Jane. He pushed her against the wall harder and moved his face against her neck, dropping small kisses on her shoulder blades. Clint could literally feel Natasha's heart beat rise as he got closer to her soft spot.

"But, I'm still yours, Nat. Besides it was your idea for sending me here in the first place. Remember the bet?"

"Well, I... I…" she hesitated a little. "Hey, stop with the tickle." She said suddenly as she wiggled in his arms but he kept her steady. He's not letting her go that easily. It's been ages he had seen her. Welcome or not welcomed, deep down he was glad she was here.

"I didn't know it would turn out like this. I only hoped for you to stay few weeks but fury made you stay here longer than necessary." She said with a small scoff after she got the tickling feeling under control. Clint was still roaming his hands around her body.

"Well, he's the boss, after all. Besides, I'm IMF's information box, feeding Intel to fury from time to time." Clint replied as Natasha scowled in response.

"I don't care, I'm still going to make your life a living hell. Good luck with explaining this to your IMF team." Clint laughed weakly.

"You're joking, right?" He asked her unsurely as he pulled his head back. Natasha gave him a look.

"Do I look like I joke, Barton?"

"Holy shit. Nat, you can't…" Clint cursed just as Natasha gave him an evil smile. She pulled her lips closer to his ear.

"Think of this as a revenge game, baby." She said with a wink. "And don't bother telling Coulson about this. It was his idea. I'm only executing it." She whispered again, slowly as she peaked him on the lips before unwinding her arms and walking out of his room, leaving the archer sexually frustrated and emotionally pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Mission**

Call it Natasha's intuition or her heightened sixth sense, but she knew that Jane would see her come out of Clint's room. So with that, the assassin didn't waste any moment to prove her point, as she messed up her red hair and walked out of the room with a smirk. Jane on the other hand scowled as she watched the new trainee leave Brandt's room in a state that seemed like something sexual happened in there.

"Oh Hey, Jane." Natasha said loudly as she walked towards the IMF female. "I was just wondering, do you know where the bathroom is in this place. I got a get cleaned up." Natasha teased as she pointed towards her creased sweatshirt and tight-black shorts. Jane tried not to scowl in return.

"Sure, _Natalie._ It's that way." Jane gritted out with a fake smile, pointing towards a hall. Natasha gave her best evil smirk to the agent.

"Thanks, babes. This place is so not what I expected." Natasha said as she patted Jane on the shoulders before walking past her. Jane scowled in jealousy, as she watched the new trainee disappeared behind the blue door just as Benji entered her vision with 5 cups of coffee on a tray.

"Here, you go, this one's yours." He said as he passed one of the coffee cups to her before walking over to the couch. Clint also came out of his room, clearly frustrated about something before plopping himself beside Benji who handed him coffee. Jane kept her gaze on Clint as she also walked back towards the couch.

"Good, you're all here. We have a mission. It's a small take out Op." Ethan announced as he entered the room with a file.

"An Op? This quickly?" Natasha spoke with fake confusion just as she entered the room with her hair pulled back into a ponytail again. She knew it would piss of Clint to no end. He never really liked her hair tied up, especially after the sexual frustration she had left him with.

"Well, IMF has a tendency to give out Ops at rather odd time." Ethan said with a smile as he motioned Natasha to sit. "Since this your first mission, lesson no.1. When you're in the field, you can get a mission anytime, anywhere. Whether you're prepared for it or not." he explained.

"Personally, I think the best part is _How_ you get your Ops." Benji piped in with excitement. "IMF has the most creative ways to give out Ops to its agents. It could be through a plane ticket, or a broken down public phone or simply in one of those disposable CODEX cameras." Benji listed off. Natasha nodded at his ramble. She knew of IMF's exotic ways of Op giving.

"Sounds amazing."

"Oh, they are more than amazing. There was even a time when-"

"Benji, I think that's enough." Ethan interrupted his friend. "You can tell her about the Ops later, for now we need to focus on this one." He said as he held up the red file. Natasha patted Benji's shoulders just as she sat down near him, on the other side. She could feel Clint's frustrating and possibly angry gaze on her.

"What's the mission, Ethan?" Clint asked as he kept glancing at Natasha, an action that didn't go un-noticed by Jane.

"Victor Uldov. The leader of the Chinese Triads. He's in IMF's top 20. A chinese-american man who faked his death 5 years ago and came here in Hong Kong to continue leading the triads. One of our men from tech division just got a hit on his location. He's 20 miles from here, residing in his personal villa protected by 20 armed men." Ethan said as he passed the file to his team mates. "He's having a meeting tonight at 8pm at Kowloon Shangri-La. We're still unsure of what the meeting is about but our mission is to gather Intel on the meeting and then take him out."

"Benji, I need you to handle all the communications. Access to cameras, lifts, any electronic files, I want it all." Ethan ordered as Benji set to work on his computer.

"Jane, you'll be coming with me. We'll be the ones engaging." Ethan said again as Jane nodded. "And Natalie you'll be with Brandt. You two will be mapping out all the escape routes for me and Jane. Also you're playing backups." Clint nodded as he heard Ethan's plan. To be honest, it was only a one-man Op. Clint could have done this all by himself without any backup. But its IMF, they don't do solos.

"And Brandt, please take care of Natalie." Ethan said as an aftermath.

"Sure." Clint smirked at Natasha who scowled at the idea of a babysitter while Jane felt jealousy build up inside her. "I can do that."

"Good." Ethan announced before leaving the room.

"That means get to work, if you don't know." Benji whispered to Natasha who was staring at a random spot on the floor. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I know."

"Good, then get to work" Jane gritted out from the other end of the couch. Natasha gave her best glare to the women as she saw Jane's hand on Clint's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Jealousy**

Natasha was having a very hard time at controlling her anger. She griped her gun tightly just as she saw Jane wink at her man. Clint on the other hand was trying not get caught up between the catfight. He knew if any of them made any sudden movements towards him, the other would lose her cool and World War 3 would be started.

"Here, let me help you." Jane said sweetly as she helped Clint with his gear. Natasha watched in anger as Jane roamed her fingers around her Clint's back.

"Jane, I think he's very capable of wearing his own gear. I'm sure he's not a kid anymore." Natasha said as she entered Jane's sight and pried Jane's hands off her man. Jane scowled at the red-head.

"Uhh... I actually kind of need some help." Clint piped up as he tried to reach the zipper on his back. Natasha gave him a glare. "Or maybe I'm just fine… it's ok Jane, I can do it…" He said weakly as fear flashed through his face.

"See, not a kid anymore." Natasha repeated coming between Jane and Clint.

"Bu—"

"Jane, Ethan needs you." Benji said as he came in the room, not realising that he had cut off the IMF female.

"Tell him I'll be there soon."

"No, he needs you now." Benji insisted as he looked at his tablet's screen, completely oblivious to the situation around him.

"Go on, Jane. Agent Hunt needs you. Maybe you can help him with his gear." Natasha sarcastilly teased before smiling at the brown-head. Jane looked at Natasha with a glare before leaving the room with Benji.

"uh... Nat, could you help me with this?" Clint asked innocently. She looked at him angrily before rolling her eyes and walking out of his room, leaving the archer with his gear struggles.

"What the hell did I do?" Clint wondered innocently as he watched the female assassin just flick him off.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

"Alright, we're going in." Natasha heard Ethan's voice in her ear just as she and Clint drove the van to the extraction point. They parked the van in a dark corner before getting out of the vehicle and standing near the back doors of the Hotel.

As they waited for Ethan and Jane, Natasha was still angry about earlier. She bounced her back up and down against the wall as she saw Clint starring at his watch.

"You and Jane were having a fun time." Natasha said suddenly. Clint looked at her in confusion.

"What..?"

"I mean earlier. When she was all over you." She said with a scowl. Clint laughed at her statement.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" He teased as he stared at the red-head beauty with a smirk. Natasha rolled her eyes at him before standing few paces away from him, looking the other way. She was not in the mood to break his ribs. It was few seconds later when she felt him stand behind her. A pair of arms engulfed her body as she felt herself pulled back into a hard chest.

"Nat..." he whispered as he moved her red hair off her neck. "There's only one women in my life. And that's you." He said again as he dropped wet kisses against her neck. Natasha felt the shivers and the excitement build inside her as he sucked on her sweet spot. She gripped his hands tightly before turning around to face him.

"I know. And I want to keep it that way." She whispered back looking at him in his eyes. In seconds the two assassins were against the wall, kissing roughly while their Ear-com's lay forgotten on the ground.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

"Benji, where the hell are they?" Ethan screamed in his ear-com as he and Jane ran from Victor's men. "BENJI!" he screamed again.

"I don't know, Ethan. They're not responding to any of my updates. It's been 20 minutes." Benji exclaimed as he searched the hotel and outside of it for any location of their analyst and new trainee.

"Then where the hell did they go?" Jane screamed as she rolled onto the side to avoid a bullet.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

While other's were busy in avoiding bullets and finding their lost team mates, Clint and Natasha were still too engrossed in their moment to notice their ear-coms blinking red. It was few minutes later when they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily when Clint noticed the light.

"Shit." He cursed as he picked up her ear-com and looked at Natasha in fear. "We're dead."

"You think?" she scoffed at him as she picked her own one.

"What do we do now? If we respond, how are we going to explain our absence?" Clint said a loud as Natasha came up with an idea.

"I know." She said before punching him on the face, hard.

"OUCH, what the fuck, Nat?" he screamed as he avoided her next punch.

"We got ambushed and got into a fight." Natasha said as she punched him again.

"Are you crazy? We're not playing at game again. I just finished a serious mission two days ago." Clint whined as he avoided another punch before getting a kick to his shins. "Fuck, what was that for?"

"We got ambushed and got into a fight in which you took a hit to your private parts." Natasha repeated again with a huge smile. _Laughing at me, huh?_ Clint thought sarcastically as he took hold of her wrist and moved it around so he's holding her close to his body in a tight hold.

"I don't like it when you play this hard, sweetheart." Clint teased playfully as he was rewarded with another kick. "Aww, come on!" he whined as Natasha smiled up at him before giving him a small peck on the lips.

"You're turn." She said motioning him to punch her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 –** **Trust**

Clint hissed in pain as he dropped a bag of ice on his private parts. _I_ _'_ _m going to fucking kill you, Natasha..._ He thought in pain as he glared at the red-head women sitting infront of him.

Natasha smirked at him as she saw him tendering to the soft part. _You deserved it_ _…._ She thought as she dabbed the yellow healing liquid on her forehead.

"Are you ok, Brandt?" Jane asked beside him as he winced at the closeness. Natasha threw an invisible glare at the women.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded before attempting to bandage his knuckles where Natasha had scraped them against the wall.

"Here, let me help." Jane said as she took the bandages off his hands and continued wrapping his knuckles. He could feel Natasha watching their interaction but acted as if he didn't know. It's better to act clueless when Natasha Romanoff is starring at you.

It turns out, right after they were finished giving injuries to each other, Clint had activated the coms to connect them back to the team. He had managed to get Ethan and Jane out of the building and had safely made it home to their safe house.

"Brandt, was there anything you guys got from the party who ambushed you?" Ethan asked beside him in frustration. Clint just shook his head in response, while Natasha smirked.

"Not anything solid, but, I have something that might help." The widow piped up with her wicked grin as Clint's head whipped around in her direction in confusion while others urged her to continue. She slowly pulled out something from her back pocket. Clint looked closely at it only to stiffen in anger. The black metallic thing that he was staring at was none other than his very own arrow head from his arrows. It was a broken piece of his arrows in her hands.

"There was a man dressed in black who was shooting arrows at us from the top of the building. I found this at the spot where he tried to shoot me. I couldn't get the whole arrow but managed to get this." Natasha said in her most innocent voice ever while handing the arrow head to Ethan who gave it to Benji for analyzing. Clint stared at the red-head in anger while the widow looked at him with an innocent face.

"If it weren't for Mr. Brandt, I would have died by now." she stated as an afterthought as Clint glared at her. He was seriously considering putting an arrow in her.

"Wow, it looks hi-tech to be honest." Benji exclaimed as he examined the arrow. It was at that moment when Clint saw the technician fingering the switch on the side of the arrow head. He moved in to stop his friend... but too late...

"BENJI!" Everyone screamed as they saw Benji hit the floor as the latter got tased by Clint's arrow head.

"Ops." Natasha muttered to herself almost comically as she forgot about the taser part in Clint's arrows.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

Two hours later, Natasha plopped herself on her bed as she smiled at the commotion she caused earlier. Let's just say the IMF's computer expert didn't take well to the whole tasering thing.

"I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT THING AGAIN, ETHAN!" She heard Agent Dunn scream throughout the whole house.

"But Benji—"

"NO!"

"Fine, we'll just send it to the lab for analyzing." She heard the golden boy speak before a series of footsteps rumbling up and down the corridor outside her room. She smiled in satisfaction as she headed out to grab an apple for herself. She was just passing Clint's room when she felt herself being yanked into the said room. She knew it was Clint. Only he can caught her off-guard. If it was anyone else, they would probably ended up with a black eye by now.

"Is it me or I'm having a serious déjà vu?" Natasha remarked sarcastically as Clint once again closed his room's door.

"What was that crack about my arrows?" He asked straightaway.

"Didn't you like it?"

"Natasha..." He gritted out.

The red-head sighed before answering. "You're not funny anymore. Remember what I said about making your IMF life a living hell well that was just a start." Clint looked at her in shock.

"I thought you were joking?"

"I wasn't joking, Mr Brandt." She teased again just as she moved towards the door but got held up by an arm pulling her back into a hard chest.

"Natasha please. These people trust me." she could hear plea in his voice. She turned around to face him in anger.

"What is wrong with you, Clint? You're getting soft with them. Trust is something that doesn't come to us without a price, Clint. Whether you like it or not IMF has no place for trust. Look at Hunt, he's been deceived by nearly everyone in his team throughout his spy career. What do you think what would happen to their so called trust when they find out you're not who you say to be?"

"They don't have to find out." Clint reasoned.

"They will! And sooner than you think. Remember you're contract with IMF is finishing in two months? The secretary knows you're not his property, he knows you belong to someone else. And He'll do anything to make you his, Clint." Natasha responded listing all the facts one by one.

"What do you mean he'll do anything to get me?" Clint asked in confusion. "Fury made it clear that I was being sent here to fix up the IMF's training standards."

"And did you?"

"I... I did..." He hesitated as he thought about his roles in IMF past these four years.

"Why do you think the secretary put you up with Hunt's team? He obviously wants you to work for him. Be his string doll."

"But that doesn't mean he can take me, Nat. He knows what I'm capable of."

"And that is why he wants you." Clint shook his head in confusion. "You're the mystery that bothers IMF, Clint. They don't know where your real loyalties lies. They just want you to make theirs."

"Nat… Just tell me straightway. What are you on about?"

"You're skills are valuable, Clint. The secretary agreed to take you in because he wanted you to be loyal to IMF... Not to your original organization. That's why he put up in field with Hunt. You're team doesn't know yet, but IMF has been keeping eyes on you and the whole team. They sent me here as a double agent."

"What?! They sent you here to keep an eye on us?" Clint exclaimed in question. Natasha shook her head.

"They sent me here to keep an eye on _you,_ Clint." Natasha corrected him. "I'm surprised you still haven't figured this out."

"I knew something was wrong, but Fury would have informed me."

"He couldn't because he didn't know. I found out when I came here." Natasha continued as Clint took in all the information in. "All the conspiracy to keep you in IMF."

"Conspiracies?"

"They're planning to ambush you when you're contract finishes…" Natasha said as she glanced at the door. "And I'm here to help you and… also to get some payback revenge but mainly to help you escape easily when the contract ends..." The red-head whispered as she slid her hands around his neck. Someone is definitely behind that door.

"But I can take care of myself." Clint said in disbelief. "I'm not a ten year old."

 _But you act like one with your reckless actions..._ Natasha really wanted to say this to him but figured it would just boost up his growing anger.

"Oh, I know you can. But it's them I don't trust." She said as she moved a little closer just as she saw the lock turn on the door.

"But Nat..."

"Shhhhhh..." She shushed him with her finger. She moved her face closer to him before pointing towards the door and her ear. Clint instantly got the message and snaked his arms around her.  
"Don't worry, we still have two months to figure this out. For now, cheer up baby, we're going on a bird hunt." Natasha whispered back falling into her Natalie cover just as she leaned in to kiss him as the door behind him opened few inches. Jane scowled in anger as she saw the new trainee leaning on Brandt's shoulder. _You_ _'_ _re going to pay for this, Natalie. Brandt only belongs to me_ _…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - New Mission

Jane huffed in anger as she saw Natalie come out of Brandt's room. _That bitch..._ It hasn't been a week since the red-head is here and she's already making moves on Brandt. Jane watched as the said red-head plopped herself on the couch infront of her while Brandt headed to the kitchen. Jane could easily swore that she saw red lipstick Marks on Brandt's white collar shirt. It only caused the IMF agent to scowl more.

"Hey, Carter." Natasha piped up from infront of her.

"Carter?"

"I like the ring to it." The red-head shrugged. Getting tired of the sweet talks, Jane finally snapped.

"What were you doing in Brandt's room?" Jane asked abruptly as she stood up from her seat. Natasha quirked her eye-brows at the offending women.

"Excuse me?"

"What. Were. You. Doing. In. Brandt's. Room?" Jane gritted out slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Carter." Natasha lied while smirking. "Why would I be in Mr Brandt's room?"

"Oh stop with your bullshit, Roman." Jane exclaimed using the last name. "I saw you in there. It's not the first time." Jane watched as the red-head also stood up before crossing her arms.

"Were you spying on me, Carter?" Natasha teased. "Too worried that I might steal your two-year crush from you?" Jane glared at the new trainee.

"Stay in your limits, Roman. Remember you're only a trainee." Jane warned.

"Aww... Did I touch a nerve?" Natasha taunted the IMF agent. "Don't worry, I'm not stealing you're crush from you. I'm just borrowing him... for some of my specific needs..." Jane instantly moved closer to the red-head.

"Stay away from Brandt. He's mine."

"Yours?" Natasha scoffed. "Does he know? He's not some property you can claim, Carter."

"He's mine to claim." Jane responded earning a disgusting look from Natasha.

"Well, it's up to him."

"What makes you think he'll choose a brat like you over me? Me and Brandt are meant to be together."

"Don't you think you're getting too obsessed? Besides I'm his type."

"No you're not."

"Oh, really? How do you know that?" Natasha smirked.

"Because I know him!"

"No, you don't. You haven't even seen the real side of him. I know how he is, Jane. I'm quite good at reading men. Let me give you a hint, the real him is way worse than you think. But who am I kidding? You like big and mean don't you?" Jane glared at the new trainee.

"Look, Roman. If you go one step closer to Brandt again, I'll make sure you pay for it."

"Is that a threat?"

"Consider it as a warning. You don't know how I can get."

"Oh, I perfectly know how you can get Miss Jane Carter." Natasha said sarcastically before getting serious. "I know you're obsessed history with your boyfriends. Agent Hanaway wasn't it? The guy that was killed before you joined Hunt. Killed in action? Isn't that how the report went." Natasha teased. "Oh wait I know, he was killed because you wanted him dead. Tell me Jane, was he fed up with your obsession over him that he broke up with you just two days before he was killed? Oh wait, let me rephrase that… before he was _murdered_?"

"I... I..." Jane hesitated before glaring at Natasha.

"Weren't you the one who paid Sabine Moreau to kill Hanaway? And so that he doesn't fight back, you sent him the assassin alert after he was shot. Poor Hanaway... And What about Moreau? You kicked her out of the window in Dubai because you knew she would tell on you." Natasha taunted as she crossed her arms. "Now tell me, Jane. How do you think the boys are going to feel when they find out about this?" Jane stayed silent at the remark. She has no idea how the red-head find out about this.

"See, Jane... I know how you can get." Natasha continued after she saw Jane shiver.

"You're going to pay for this." Jane threatened.

"In your creepy obsessed way? Sure, bring it on, bitch." Natasha remarked before both the ladies glared at each other in pure hatred. It was at that moment when Benji decided to enter the room.

"Hey guys, I just ordered pizzas. I hope you don't mind pineapples?"

"No, absolutely not, Benji. We love pineapples." Natasha mused as she eyed Jane for the last time before walking out of the room. Benji watched in confusion as Jane also left the room with a huff. He looked at Brandt who was hiding behind the front door possibly trying to ears-drop on the two ladies' conversation but terrible failing.

"Uhh... Did I say something wrong?"

 **Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break**

Jane walked to her room in frustration. She shut her door and slammed herself on the bed. She wanted to kill the new red-head recruit. That women knew too much about her. If the news of her involvement in Hanaway's death gets out, her spy career will be over and also her chance to have Brandt. _No... I can let that happen... I have to kill her..._ She had made sure that no-one could've find out about her involvement but how does a new IMF trainee got hold of her secrets?

"Agh!" She cursed in frustration just as she felt a Bing from her burn phone that she keeps around for emergencies. She took it out only to sit up in alert as she saw an IMF symbol blinking on the screen. _No way…._ She thought in excitement. The blinking symbol could only mean one thing... She's getting her own solo mission... She instantly locked her door and attached her ear phones to her phone before pressing play.

" _Good evening Agent Carter. You have been selected to do a special solo kill mission. Few weeks earlier, our tech crew discovered a breach in our systems which led to a reveal of someone's tempering with all our agent's files. We have looked further to find Agent Natalie Roman as an intruder in our systems. According to our sources she's a recent recruit, but upon some new Intel, her files don't add up. Our facial recognition software has picked up various killing sights which features her as the main suspect. The latest ones were seen in Moscow and then Peru. IMF has concluded her as an inside mole and betrayer. There's a chance she's not alone. You're mission if you choose to accept, is to kill Agent Natalie Roman from the shadows and find out anything about the potential enemy that could help the IMF to trace it back. You are to kill her and make it appear as an accident. This mission should be kept a secret from you're current team members, especially Agent Brandt. He should strictly be kept away from her influence. Once again, any capture of yours, IMF will disregard you as Disavowed and have no recollection of you and your life. This message will destruct in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."_

Jane starred at the Smokey phone in glee. _Killing the red head and keeping Brandt away from her? Now that's going to be fun... It's time for some pay back, bitch._

 **Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break**

"What did you find out from that meeting, Ethan?" Clint asked the IMF agent as he settled himself next to Natasha, earning a glare from Jane's side who also looked a bit smug at something. Ethan smiled up at the analyst/agent.

"A lot." Ethan said happily before dropping another file onto the coffee table. "It turns out all the people in that meeting were the money banks for Chinese triads."

"They were the people who funded the organization?" Benji asked. Ethan nodded his head just as Natasha tried to tickle Clint near his ribs. Clint instantly got hold of her hands and pinned them down between their legs.

"Yes, but their weren't important to us, except this guy." Ethan said as he flicked the file open and showed them a picture of a very familiar person. Both Clint and Natasha doubled over in shock as they saw the picture. _Coulson..._

"His name is Phil Coulson. He works for an organization called SHIELD."

"You mean the ghost agency that criminals claimed existed but there was no evidence?" Jane asked.

"Yep, that's the one. Our new mission... We catch him." Ethan exclaimed just as Clint and Natasha cursed.

"WHAT?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I don't own Mission Impossible or Avengers. Everything belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter 7 - The Game**

"WHAT?!" Natasha screamed as she heard their new mission of catching Phil. Everyone in the room instantly looked at her in question. "Uh.. I.. I mean, catching Phil Coulson is like searching for a ghost. The number of bodies that are left behind is too big." She quickly rephrased herself as she saw Clint looking at her in 'you're-dead' way.

"And how do you know that, Agent Roman?" Jane hissed out sarcastically just as Natasha felt her intense and mocking gaze in her direction. There was something smug about Jane today. Natasha could just feel it. _She's hiding something..._

"That's because the last team I was assigned too, was killed by this Phil Coulson. I checked their files and their leads on him. That's what led them to their death. Being blown up into pieces." Natasha said slowly as she quickly fell in her interior. She could feel Clint's intense gaze on her. He wasn't aware of this. She knew he would corner her again for answers.

"Yes, I was notified of the situation." Ethan said as he took the attention away from her. "four of our best teams have been killed due to their search on Phil Coulson. That's why the secretary has handed us this mission."

"So we could get ourselves killed?" Natasha said sarcastically. She couldn't help herself.

"No." Ethan said with a pointed look. "We are one of the best that the secretary has to offer." Natasha tried not scoff at the statement.

"So What's the plan?" Clint asked as he noticed the tension in the room. It was better to divert attention elsewhere. He'll get the answers later.

 **Line break Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break**

"What was that about?" Natasha jumped as she heard his raspy pissed off voice behind her. She quickly held her towel close to her before turning around to see the archer standing in her room.

"You really don't have any manners do you?" She said a little irritated. "Seriously, couldn't you wait until I was dressed." She mused again as she secured the towel around her body tightly before letting her wet hair cover her bare back. She just came from a very nice shower.

"I didn't have to. I can come and go as I like." Clint said smirking as he walked closer to her.

"Someone's getting bossy here." Natasha mused before turning back to what she was doing. She could still feel him behind her.

"You didn't tell me that your previous team died because of Phil."

"Did you really think he killed them?" She asked noticing how edgy he was.

"No. But I like to think it has something to do with you." Natasha laughed as she turned around again and wormed her arms around his neck.

"Look, I know that you attach yourselves to your missions but don't worry. It wasn't me this time. It was Yelena."

"Yelena? As in Yelena Belova?" Clint asked with a frown.

"Yup."

"But I thought she was dead?" Clint said again, not realizing that his hands were around Natasha's back, feeling her long wet hair touch his skin.

"She was following me around since past few months. And after the showdown, she wasn't really happy with the outcomes. She wanted revenge from me and possibly you too. But seeing her obsessed liking towards you, I think she just wants you as her doll." Natasha scoffed, with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, whenever I come face to face with a women, why do they always want you as their prize?"

"Because I'm awesome." Clint replied with a smirk before probing her for more information. "What happened next?"

"She planted a bomb with the people I was going to meet and next thing I know I saw them blow up. Thanks to Coulson I survived with only few scratches." Natasha said quietly as she saw how close Clint was to her.

"This one? It wasn't here before." Clint asked suddenly as he found a red looking scar on Natasha's back and traced it with his fingers. It wasn't just a scar yet, it was still healing. He could feel the criss-cross of the stitches.

"I was scratched by a exploded metal debris during the explosion. Don't worry, It's not too deep." Natasha assured him as she rested her head on his shoulders.

"It looks pretty deep to me."

"I told you its fine." She said again, noticing how he's back to his caring himself. He can never stay angry or pissed at her for too long. It's how love works.

Clint gave her a pointed look before nodding. There's no use of arguing with her. "What about the other teams?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question. You should ask Coulson. After all, they were after him." Natasha replied just as Clint nodded again before leaning in on her neck, his hands still around her body, stopping the towel from slipping away.

"Stay with me, tonight." Natasha said after a pause.

"I can't. If someone sees me here-"

"Please." She begged with her best puppy face. It's funny how the most dangerous black widow is using her puppy face to lure her boyfriend in.

"That's not gonna work, Nat" Clint said pointedly, looking the other way, also letting go off her making her miss his touch.

"Oh really? Then why aren't you looking at me?" Natasha smirked before moving her hands closer to his buttons.

"We really shouldn't."

"Shhh..." She shushed him with her finger before pulling him into a gentle kiss. It didn't take long for him to place his hands back on her body. She was just about to move her hands towards his pants when suddenly they heard a sharp knock.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Natasha exclaimed angrily as she broke her contact from Clint who looked at the door in alert.

 _Knock knock._

"Later, Nat." He said, kissing her lips again before existing her room through the back window. She stared in horror at the window. He just left her like this! _Fucking bastard..._

 _Knock. Knock._

"Alright, I'm coming. JEEZ!" Natasha screamed at the door in frustration. "Stupid no helping bird. How could he just leave me like this. ARGH!"

Angry that her moment was ruined and pissed at the person who interrupted her, she quickly opened the door to find none other than Ethan Hunt starring at her. His eyes widened as he saw her.

"What?" She barked.

"Oh... Sorry." He muttered and looked the other way. For few seconds, Natasha looked confusingly at him before she realised that she still wasn't dressed and the only thing that she had around herself was her towel. _Great! Just Great!.. Could this day get any worse?_ Unfortunately that's when Benji decided to waltz in.

"Oh, hey Ethan, I wan-holy shit." Benji exclaimed as he saw Natasha in her towel just as Clint appeared behind him. _How did he get there so fast?_

"Wow... Is this a new trend or something because if it is I'm not complaining." Clint said with a smirk and a wink towards Natasha who looked ready to murder him. If it weren't for the two IMF male agents as witnesses, Clint would have been six feet under the ground by now.

"I'm sorry... we should go..." Ethan said awkwardly before pulling Benji along with him and out of her sight.

"You just snatched away their innocence, Natalie." Clint teased with an innocent face. "I'm so disappointed in you young lady." _Clinton fucking Barton, you are so dead._ Seeing as Clint was laughing, Natasha took this opportunity to place a well-aimed kick in her boyfriend's shins, effectively knocking him down.

"Fuck!" Clint screamed as pain filled his bottom half. Unfortunately Natasha wasn't just done yet. She quickly got hold of his arm and twisted it in an attempt to keep him steady enough so she could get her threats through.

"If I see you make another sass at me, I'll make sure that your arm gets ripped off from that shoulder of yours." She threatened, causing Clint to flinch in fear. "And get out of my sight before I do something rash." She continued letting go of his arm, making him fall back on the floor.

"And you're sleeping on the couch today." She added.

"But I have my own room." Clint whined but stopped as he saw Natasha's evil eyes glare at him. "But I'll manage... I'll manage for tonight... Anything for you, darling." He said weakly with a scared smile as he moved backwards again. Natasha smiled evilly before going back in her room and shutting the door close. He has no idea what she has in store for him.

"Bloody hell. She can easily rival the Hitler." Clint muttered as he hated the fact that he loves a women who's strong enough to cower him in fear. _What was I thinking?!_ He thought in pain and frustration as he got himself off the floor and made his way to the couch.

"Little old me... Always getting bullied by a red-head. Screw the great Hawkeye. Argh!"


End file.
